A BRAVE WARRIOR
by sayian man11
Summary: Goten and Trunks go to the past and meet Bardock before Goku is born. Bardock softens and gets attached to the boys but there is someone after him and Gine so goku is never born.
1. Chapter 1

A BRAVE WORRIOR

{by sayainman 11}

a/n it's my first fic so please advise us

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN DBZ.**

Ch-1 THE TIME MACHINE

Bulma: At last it's done.

Trunks: But mom , what's done?

Bulma: Nothing Trunks!

(Last time)

An angry Trunks walks into the lab.

Bulma: Trunks please watch this for me.(refers to her new invention and goes out)

A WHILE LATER WHEN SHE COMES BACK

Bulma: what happened?! (everything is on fire and Trunks is firing ki-blasts in every direction) GET OUT TRUNKS (TRUNKS GOES OUT) OH! My inventions my babies (Bulma cries)

(end of flashback)

Trunks: Hey mom, I am going Goten's house.

Bulma: Okay , enjoy yourself.

(In Goten's house).

(Trunks knocked at the door).

Chichi: Hey Goten, I think Trunks here.

Goten: Okay, I am going.

Trunks: Hey,Goten looks like your is in good mood today.

Goten (excited): Big brother named a title for it, yesterday.

Goten: THE PAN OF DOOM AND TERROR.

Chichi: I can listen ,Goten.

Trunks: ( _laughs_ )Where's your father?

Goten: Training with brother.

Trunks: Mine too in gravity chamber.

Goten: What should we do today?

Trunks: Let's go to my house.

(In Trunks house)

Trunks: This is my mom's new invention.

Goten: WOW! Huh?

Trunks: What's wrong?

Goten: My brother told me about it. It's the TIME MACHINE!

A/N hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 a new old foe

**A/N: Sorry, I have written nothing for long time and too about that I have written worrior instead of writing warrior because it is not my first language.**

Ch-2 THE NEW OLD F E

Meanwhile a new old foe was planning to destroy our hero Goku. He gives order his men to collect the dragon ball. As ordered his men laid down all the dragon balls in front of him. The Dragon was summoned and the sky went dark, in front of them appeared the mighty dragon. " **MAKE YOUR TWO WISHES**." Shenron roared.

"Oh! Mighty Shenron make me go in the past. And let no one notice the dragon ball are used." the foe announced. " **YOUR WISHES ARE GRANTED** " The dragon roared.

 **AT CC**

Trunks (excitedly): Yes it is! And do you know what it means?!

Goten: Ummm... No!

Trunks (sweat dropped but managed to speak):IT MEANS WE CAN GO TO THE PAST

Both: Woohoo!

And both went in the time machine

A/n Special thanks to one who had favourites my story actually. I don't remember your name so sorry and please don't be angry.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING FOR MONTHS BUT WHAT CAN I DO EXAMS YOU KNOW . I KNOW YOU ALL CAUGHT THAT I AM TELLING A LIE. SO LETS GET STARTED)

CH-3 WARRIOR'S APPEARANCE

GOTEN AND TRUNKS GET INTO THE TIME MACHINE

Goten : Trunks do you know how to make it work ?

Trunks : Remember our secret weapon to make things work ?

Goten : Oh you mean that. OKAY THEN ! LETS GET STARTED.

Trunks : okay.

(THEN THE TWO BOYS PUSHED EVERY BUTTON THEY SAW ON THE PANEL.

A PORTAL WAS OPENED AND THE MACHINE SLOWLY STARTED FLYING INTO IT.

BULMA ENTERED THE ROOM.)

BULMA : WHERE IS MY MACHINE ?

( SHE SAW TRUNKS WAVING HIS HAND THROUGH THE BACK WINDOW OF THE MACHINE )

BULMA (angry) : TRUNKS AND GOTEN !

MEANWHILE IN HYPERBOLIC CHAMBER

(FATHER AND SON ARE HAVING EATING COMPETITION AND GOKU WON

)

Gohan : Dad really no one can win from you .By the way who is your greatest opponent in eating and fighting ?

Goku : You know Vegeta .

Gohan : Frienemies.(mutters under his breath)

Goku (confused): Frenemies ?

Gohan : fusion of friend and enemy.

Goku (even more confused) : Do they wear potara earings ?

Gohan falls anime style.

Gohan : Its two words fused together.

Goku (still confused): OH!

Gohan chuckles nervously knowing his father really didn't understand,

(A/n - Sorry short paragragh. NEXT TIME BIG. Until then Bye )


	4. Chapter 4

A/n : sorry actually the title of previous chapter name was wrong. So sorry . Please don't stop reading my story. PLEASE ITS MY FIRST STORY . PLEASE! BY THE WAY LET GET STARTED.)

THE TWO BOYS SITTING IN THE MACHINE AS IT MOVES IN LIGHT SPEED TOWARDS GOD KNEW WHERE .

TRUNKS SAW A FLASH OF LIGHT .

Trunks : Goten see a light I THINK ITS THE END OF THE PORTAL!

Goten : god knows.

THE MACHINE CAME OUT OF THE PORTAL AND ENTERED A STRANGE PLANET.

Trunks : I TOLD YOU.

Goten :OK. But where we are ?

Trunks : I do not know.

Meanwhile in Hyperbolic chamber.

AFTER CHATTING A LOT FATHER AND SON STARTED TRAINING AGAIN LIKE FOR TWO HOURS .

Gohan : Dad I am tired.

Goku (pointing at the clock on the wall) : Come on Gohan it have been two minutes only.

Gohan falls anime style when he saw the clock.

Gohan : DAD! it have been two hours. THE SHORT NEEDLE IS FOR HOURS.

Goku : NEEDLE ! WILL IT HIT ME!?

Gohan : DAD IT CAN'T HIT YOU!

Goku : thank goodness.

Gohan : By the way dad I am hungry again.

Goku : ME TOO, LETS EAT SOMETHING.

Gohan : Okay.

Meanwhile on the strange planet.

The boys moving on the planet.

SUDDENLY A STRANGE ALIEN ATTACKED THEM . BEFORE THE ALIEN COULD TO ANYTHING HE WAS DEAD . THE BOYS TURNED AROUND AND SAW THE DEAD ALIEN LYING ON THE GROUND. THEY SENSED A KI AND LEARNED THAT THE ALIEN HAD BEEN HIT BY A KI BLAST. THEN THEY SENSE A KI EVEN GREATER THEN GOTENKS . THEY LOOK UP AND SEE MAN WITH GOKU'S HAIR , A SCAR ON HIS FACE WEARING A SAIYAN ARMOR AND A RED BANDANA ON HIS FOREHEAD.

(A/n : I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT OUR BRAVE WARRIOR BARDOCK HAS COME.(sorry if I have mistakes in the above chapter) BYE FRIENDS !


	5. Chapter 5

**GOKU 'S REAL FATHER AND MOTHER !?**

A/n sorry about the short chapters but I cannot do any thing. But I will post 3-4chapters in a week.)

AS YOU KNOW THE BOYS SAW THE STRANGE MAN AND...

Goten : TRUNKS SEE THE MAN LOOKS JUST LIKE MY DAD.

Trunks : Yes. He is.

Strange man: WHO ARE YOU BOYS ?!

Trunks : I AM TRUNKS AND HE IS GOTEN .

Strange man : WHO ARE YOUR DADS ?!

i

Trunks : VEGETA .

Goten : GOKU ...HMM .. MY DAD'S REAL NAME IS KAKAROT.

Strange man : KAKAROT ! CANNOT BE POSSIBLE!

The man was going to kill them but he suddenly stopped.

Strange man : GOTEN . MY GRANDSON.

BOTH BOYS : GRANDSON!

Strange man : I AM BARDOCK. KAKAROT'S FATHER AND YOUR GRANDFATHER !

Goten : Really ?

Trunks (whispering to Goten) : He has a tail . He is a saiyan . I THINK THIS MACHINE HAS BROUGHT US BACK IN PAST ON PLANET VEGETA AND I ALSO THINK HE IS YOUR GRANDFATHER!

Goten ( Crying and hugging Bardock tightly) : GRAND... GRANDPAAAA..

Bardock : ITS OK GOTEN. BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?

TRUNKS TOLD HIM THE WHOLE STORY.

Bardock : First we have hide this machine. Then I will take you to Goten's grandma.

AFTER HIDING THE MACHINE , THEY CAME TO A HOUSE AND ENTERED IT.

Bardock : GINE , I AM BACK !

A LADY COMES FROM THE OTHER ROOM.

BARDOCK : Gine , meet goten , Kakarot's son .

Lady : But he is a child.

Bardock : They came from the future . I saw a vision.

Lady : Really ?

Goten : Who is she ?

Bardock : She is Gine . Your grandma.

Goten : Grandma?

THEN GINE HUGGED GOTEN.

Goten : Grandma !

Gine : What are they doing here ?

BARDOCK TOLD HER THE WHOLE STORY.

Gine : Oh ! TIME MACHINE ! BUT ITS NIGHT NOW . AND YOU TWO BOYS SHOULD BE ASLEEP BY NOW , OKAY ?

Both boys : OKAY!

Bardock(whispers to the boys) : Go to bed now or she will take out her pan !

Trunks ( whispering to Goten ) : It means that the weapon "PAN" have been in all generations of your family.

Goten(whispers back not so quietly) : RIGHT!

A/n: bye friends until the next chapter).


	6. Chapter 6 THE FOE's IDENTITY

Ch-6 THE FOE's IDENTITY

(a/n -hey guys. I Know I said I would publish 3-4 chapters in week. But MY FATHER CLOSED MY TABLET. HE SAID I AM NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO STUDIES BUT TO GAMES AND THINGS. So my tablet was closed for 2-3 months and after that my exams started so closed for 2 months again. And now I am here writing story again like after 5 months? Well,I don't remember so tell me in reviews and if you are able to get any idea of like how I should make the story continue ,please tell me cause I am running out of ideas).

So the kids slept comfortably and meanwhile in Trunks house...

Bulma: Trunks! Not again! One whole day has passed and they are not back!

Bulma remembers something.

Bulma: Thank goodness. I have made a device through which I would know where the time machine last landed.

She went to her cupboard and started searching for it.

Bulma: Now where I have kept it? Hmmmmmmm. Aha here it is! Wait a minute. Oh noo! Its not charged! What the heck was i thinking when I made it chargeable. Oh I should inform ChiChi about those naughty kids.

At Goten's house

Chichi: Where is Goten? It has been a whole day. Let him come! He will taste some of my special attack with my pan which he named "Pan of Doom and Terror". I don't know if my pan will become that but surely I WILL!

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Chichi goes to open it thinking it will be Goten but it was Bulma.

Chichi: Bulma. What are you doing here? You said you are busy with your invention. And where are Goten with Trunks? By the way come in.

Bulma(going in with Chichi): First,I am here to tell you something. Second, I was with my invention but it is not with me now. Third, yes Goten is with Trunks but they are not in present time. And lastly, Thanks for asking me to come in.

Chichi: What do you mean your invention is not with you now and Trunks and Goten are not in present time?

Bulma tells her what happened.

Chichi: Ahh! These kids!

Bulma: Yep. These kids!

Meanwhile our saiyans, Goku and Gohan are now no more inside the hyperbolic chamber. They are talking with Dende about where does Shenron and other dragons like Porunga lives.

Goku: Oh so all dragon balls' dragons lives in Ryu shin world.

Dende:Yes

(a/n: If you don't know about Ryu shin world you should watch the Dragon Ball AF series and Dragon Ball AF is a non canon so creative license everyone).

Goku: Isn't there anyway we can go to that world?

Dende: No, Elder Kai told me that it is sealed and forgotten by all.

Gohan: Oh so only with seven dragon balls and a statue of dragons is needed to call them, right?

Dende: Yes.

Meanwhile our villain is too on planet Vegeta and the villain is Pilaf and don't

say that he is so weak. Actually, Pilaf becomes 100x stronger with one red sun. And in the solar system of Planet Vegeta, there were 6 red suns which mean he was strong as Super Saiyan God. Yes, thats why he made this plan to destroy Goku.

(a/n - And guys I don't know if the things i have written in the above paragraph is true so again creative license).

At Bardock's house

Gine:Wake up boys its morning.

Goten: Okay, grandma

Trunks: Okay, ... Hmmmmmm ... Aunty.

Gine: Oh dont worry. You can call me grandma too.

Trunks(nervously): okay.

Bardock suddenly shook.

Goten: what happened grandpa?

Bardock: I saw a vision of Freiza destroying Planet Vegeta.

Trunks (remembers that his father told him that Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta):What time it was?Was it day?

Bardock:No ,it was night.

Trunks: What day is today?

Bardock:9th May.

Trunks:Today is the day! Today Planet Vegeta was exploded!

Bardock:Oh no! We have to satp Frieza! Lets go.

Goten:Wait. Trunks, lets fuse.

Trunks: Yes, lets do it.

Bardock:fusion?

The both boys started fuse dance. There was a lot light and then there was The Hero Of Justice - GOTENKS!

Gotenks: Alright. No need to worry because THE HERO OF JUSTICE IS HERE!

(a/n- bye guys until the next chapter ? ﾟﾑﾋ? ﾟﾑﾋ?)


End file.
